Hearing impaired people can experience difficulty hearing audio from display systems such as TVs. Accessibility solutions for the hearing impaired include TV subtitles and hearing aids, both of which are less than optimum. Subtitles not only obscure the video, but require active reading, which distracts from the “lean-back” experience people typically expect from watching TV. Hearing aids can malfunction and in some cases hearing-impaired people might resist using hearing aids.